Spock's Surprise
by Telepathic Love
Summary: Kirk and McCoy have a surprise for Spock on his birthday, but will the fun go too far? rated M for later chapters
1. Get Him Off The Bridge

_ Captain's Log: Stardate 66231.5, Doctor McCoy and I have everything planned for the events of tonight. Commander Spock's quarters are all set up. The Commander suspects nothing. His eyes have been glued to his station all day, examining the newly formed star cluster we entered four hours ago. I will soon relieve him of duty, and that is when we strike._

Captain Kirk finished and tapped his command consol to submit the written log. Sitting up straight, he looked around his bridge. The crew was starting to come out of their work-trance and enter the mindset of fun and relaxation, that is, the crew minus Spock. The pointy-eared Vulcan turned towards his replacement and gave him the assignments he was to complete during the shift. Spock then turned to Kirk curly.

"Captain, I wish to remain on the bridge to continue examining the star cluster. I have made some fascinating discoveries about its composition and wish to study it further as it continues to develop."

"Spock," Jim replied, standing and walking towards his friend, "I do not think that is necessary, lieutenant McAdams is highly qualified in astrophysics and can continue the research for you."

Spock tried to complain, but was cut short by the Captains gentle whisper in his ear.

"It's your birthday Spock, go have some fun," Spock glared at the Jim, "or meditate if you want to. Just leave the hard work and research to Omega shift. That's an order."

Jim smiled as Spock nodded briefly before turning on his heel and walking off the bridge. Jim then pressed a sequence into his command consol to hail Doctor McCoy on a private frequency.

"Bones, it's time."


	2. Hurry, Before He Comes

Spock rounded the corner, walking briskly towards his quarters. His mind was swimming. Captain Kirk had been unusually mysterious today. Of course it wasn't unusual for the Captain to order him to get rest. What was unusual was the Captain ignoring him all day like he was a hideous horta. Spock knew Jim was up to something. The Captain was ignoring him on purpose and they both knew it. The question is: why?

As soon as they were sure Spock was on his way to his quarters, Jim and Bones made their way to the transporter room where they stepped up to the transporter pad.

"Beam us directly to Mr. Spock's quarters, Ensign Kelly," ordered Kirk.

"Aye, sir," Ensign Kelly replied, keying in the location and activating the transporter.

Kirk and McCoy were enveloped in the transporter's containment field. A tingling sensation shot through their bodies as they dematerialized, heightening Jim's arousal that stemmed from the fact that he was about to beam into the quarters of the sexiest Vulcan alive. Kirk had always had a crush on his first officer. That much was no secret to anyone aboard the_ Enterprise_. All throughout the corridors and in the gymnasium and mess hall, ensigns and a few snarky lieutenants could be heard gossiping about the _Enterprise_'s favorite power couple.

When they were released from the confinement beam, Kirk and McCoy found themselves in Spock's quarters. The red fabric lining the walls and bed reflected ancient Vulcan culture. Vulcan weapons, meditation gongs, and other cultural Vulcan artifacts and trinkets were placed on the walls and on shelves around the room. While Kirk was musing over how wonderful it would be to spend time in here with just Spock, Bones had started getting out the party supplies that he had stashed in here earlier. Kirk came out of his trance in time to help Bones with an unusually heavy plastic container.

"What's in this?" McCoy asked wearily.

"It's a cake for the birthday boy. I used the ship's kitchen this morning to make this chocolate cake."

Kirk and McCoy set up all the party decorations including balloons in the Starfleet colors, colorful streamers, the cake with 36 candles on it for a 36 year old Vulcan, and of course, the two best friends of said Vulcan.

"Now we wait," Kirk murmured.

I hope you liked it! I'll be sure to update soon! Read, Rate, and Review please! Up next, Spock's Party!


	3. I'm Not Enjoying My Party

Spock stepped in front of the door, keyed in his password, unlocked his door, and stepped inside. The lights were dim, just like he kept them to keep from wasting ship's power, but there was something out of place. He could hear something, breathing that wasn't his own.

"Computer, lights," he called.

The light level rose, revealing the jolly Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, each with a balloon in their hand and a multicolored party hat on their heads.

"Captain, Doctor," Spock said, acknowledging the officers with a curt nod, "what are you doing in my quarters with these decorations?"

"It's your birthday, Spock!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, doctor, I am aware of this. That does not, however, explain what you are doing in my quarters."

"Spock," Jim began, "haven't you ever had a birthday party?"

"No, Captain. On Vulcan, people do not celebrate their birthdays. It is simply just another day in someone's life," Spock explained, ever so slightly annoyed with having to reveal more of his inner self.

"We're not on Vulcan you green-blooded hobgoblin," Bones teased, "and you are having a birthday party."

"Please, Doctor. For Vulcans, festive gatherings are few and far between. It would not be logical for me to exert myself socializing after a long day of scientific research, especially on such a day. If you remember, five years ago I experienced Pon Farr, the time of mating. The cycle may easily begin again in a few days. I must prepare myself for its arrival by following a strict meditation regimen. If you gentlemen will please be kind enough to leave me, I must begin meditating," Spock explained, chest heaving slightly.

"You can't fool an old doctor, Spock. Pon Farr normally occurs every **seven** years for Vulcans," McCoy laughed, haughtily.

"I may not be a doctor, but if I was, I would say that Mr. Spock is suffering from a severe case of isolationism, wouldn't you say, Bones?" Kirk chimed in, resting his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"I believe you're right, Jim," McCoy answered as he shifted his weight closer to the Captain.

"What's the prescribed treatment, Doctor?"

"In a case as serious as this, I suggest immediate socialization with an extra large dose of birthday cake," mocked McCoy.

"Please," Spock commanded, gritting his teeth, "I wish to be alone. My mental control is slipping as time goes on." Inside his head, tiny little Spock's were being tied up and tortured by tiny little Captain Kirks. His love for the Captain had increased the progression of his Pon Farr, not to mention the fact that he was only half Vulcan. His human libido increased his sex drive even further.

A blue glow emanated from both the captain and the doctor's eyes. Spock stepped forward to take a closer look at what happened to his colleagues, but before he could assess the situation, he was interrupted.

"Shut up and eat cake." With that, Kirk and McCoy simultaneously grabbed a handful of chocolate cake and shoved it into Spock's mouth. He tried to seal his jaw shut, but doctor McCoy's knowledge of Vulcan physiology allowed him to shove the cake into his mouth through the weak spot just near his canine teeth. With all the cake being shoved into his mouth, Spock was forced to swallow or risk choking to death. Jim laughed manically; at least that's what Spock took it as. He felt as his pulse raced. His pupils dilated until his entire iris was blacker than any spatial anomaly they had ever encountered.

The two assailants were knocked back by a strong force. At first they thought it was an explosion. Upon a second review of the events, they realized that Spock had escaped their attack and threw them up against his wall. Spock staggered out of his room. He fell into an open Jeffries's Tube. His head spinning, he found where he was and started climbing, anything to get away from whatever it was that was plaguing his mind, but it didn't help. He collapsed two decks above his original location.

After recovering from the impact, the doctor and captain awoke from the daze that caused them to do whatever it was they did. They couldn't remember anything. They were just going to have a fun party for Spock. Looking down at their hands, they found them dripping in chocolate cake and icing. Without thinking twice, McCoy headed to sickbay to assess the medical situation and Kirk headed to find out what went on. He headed to find Spock.


	4. I Want You, But I Can't Have You

It didn't take long for Kirk to find Spock's unconscious body. His feet were dangling just off the edge of the Jeffries Tube, way out in the open for anyone to see if they were passing by. Not seeing any movement come from the Vulcan, Jim climbed inside to assess his friend's condition. The echoing clang of Jim crawling on hands and knees into the Jeffries Tube was enough to bring Spock out of his slumber. He stirred, and looked at the captain with glazed eyes…and a smile on his face.

"Mmmorning Captain," Spock cooed uncharacteristically. He slowly shifted his body to make room for the Captain before moving closer once he was settled, making them both blush.

"How are you feeling, Spock?" Jim asked cautiously, but with heavy concern. He would never be able to stand knowing that he caused his friend harm.

"Absolutely wonderful, Jim," Spock mused. He raised his hands over his head and lied down, his shirt rising to show a bit of pale green tinted stomach. When he relaxed his arms, the taught stomach turned back into abs, strong and defined. A distinct bulge started growing underneath both men's pants.

"Wonderful," Jim breathed. He couldn't stop gazing over the beautiful Vulcan's body. Everything about this was so peaceful. Being in close quarters with this calm, serene Vulcan was his dream come true. His head began to move of its own accord, towards Spock's. Spock's head began to do the same. Before either of them knew it, their lips were pressing. A blissful haze filled Jim's mind. When they parted for air, they were breathing hard, faces red, erections large and wanting attention.

"Jim," Spock moaned.

"I know, Spock. I need it too," he replied to his hansom friend. He began petting the Vulcan's face, to calm both of their hearts, "Spock, you know that we can't though. I would love to be with you, but as Starfleet officers, think of what people would say about us, about what they would do to us. If anyone at Starfleet Command found out, those homophobic bastards, we would be exiled to the furthest reaches of Pluto. We just can't Spock. I'm sorry."

During all this, Spock had begun to cry. Seeing the tears flow down the beautifully shaped face, Kirk began to tear up as well. They had both hidden their sexual identity from the Federation for years. Kirk wasn't really into any of woman he'd been seen with, and he never actually did anything with them. He would just kiss them when the time seemed right for any heterosexual man and was friendly with them. In reality, most of those women came from cultures where kissing was informal and done between friends. Spock hid behind his stoicism. People thought it normal for a Vulcan, but it was not normal for a Human/Vulcan hybrid. He, under normal circumstances, showed emotion and affection. But for his safety's sake, he had to keep up the Vulcan act.

Despite dissolving the prejudices towards races, the Federation still discriminated against homosexuals, as well as certain alien species such as Klingons and Romulans. The prejudice was hidden with the propaganda of everything moving forward in the Space Age. The only reason one would want to be in Starfleet if they were homosexual was to get away from the bullying on Earth, the type of bullying where you can be killed if you walk outside. By getting into Starfleet, you are automatically deemed "straight". It seemed the only way to escape the reality.

Spock slowly fell asleep after crying his heart out. Jim carefully carried him out of the Jeffries Tube and laid him to sleep on his bed. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Jim could hardly resist the temptation to lie down with him, touch him, and share his dreams. Soon enough, his urges became too powerful. His eyes glowed blue.

Hey! It's me, TelepathicLove. Sorry this took so long. I've been on vacation, and this one was hard to write with all the controversy. They may have had females and all different races on Star Trek, but they never truly had homosexual characters. You can argue about Dax and Lenara, etc, but there have never been Star Trek characters who have identified as GLBTQ. Also, with it being pride month, I believe that gay bashing should be addressed.

My writings will be longer now, so it will be longer for me to update.

**RxR please. It gives me good feedback and helps me write better.**

*Huggles* bye bye


	5. You Raped Me, But I Liked It

_His eyes glowed blue._

James Tiberius Kirk gazed upon the highly unconscious Vulcan. His features that were kept harsh with the stoicism of the work day were pleasantly relaxed. Spock's incredibly long eyelashes cascaded down his green-tinted cheeks. Pale lips, slightly opened, you could almost hear him breathing slowly. Jim inhaled deeply, his musky scent filling his lungs, enticing him even further. The Jim Kirk inside was screaming at him to not do it, to just leave and go to sickbay, but the new man in control said otherwise. The new man won.

Bending over, Jim's lips brushed over the sleeping Spock's. His lips were warm, very soft despite their normally rigid nature. He could feel Spock's soft breathes on his cheek as he moved in again, placing a significantly harsher kiss upon those heavenly Vulcan lips. Spock moaned lightly against the new pressure. In his unconscious mind, he could tell his lips were being attacked by his beloved Captain.

Kirk's hands were busy grazing over the lithe body before him. His right hand moved downward while his left was content brushing gently across Spock's chest and playing with his nipples before pinching down on them. While the new Kirk was distracted with pleasuring the sleeping Vulcan, the Jim Kirk inside the man tried to regain some control, that was, until his right hand reached its destination.

Saying that Spock's hard-on was big was an understatement. It was huge. His uniform pants were starting to tear at the crotch, reveling the soft grey boxer-briefs underneath. Jim's hand gently cupped the bulge. His eyes glowed brighter. Sensible Jim Kirk was sent back into a dark, distant part of his body's mind.

In a flash, he ripped off the only thing between him and Spock, their uniforms. Discarding the tattered remains of the outfits on the floor, Jim stared at the body below him. Spock was even cuter ass naked. His pert nipples were a soft brown, instead of green as he had expected. Looking at the rest of his body, Jim noticed how innocent he looked. He may have had well-defined muscles, sharp facial features, and be over 50 years old, but seeing Spock, lying there, unconscious, without that stoic glint in his eyes, it made him seem like a small child. All the better.

Lowering himself onto Spock's body, he thrust his dick into Spock's ass, without care, without kindness, just brute and force. Spock looked pained but did not awaken. A small bead of liquid formed under each eye, growing bigger before falling down his cheeks. Jim made his mouth useful as he continued to move inside Spock. He bit down on the graceful Vulcan neck, visibly drawing delicious green blood. Lapping up the sweet elixir made both a conscious human and an unconscious Vulcan moan.

"My precious little Spock," Jim chuckled menacingly, "is this what you like? Do you enjoy being fucked by your _beloved_ Captain? You _sweet_ little Vulcan."

Spock moaned in reply. "Jim." The moan sent him over the edge. Soon Kirk was cumming inside Spock. Jim pulled out slowly, relishing the feeling of tight ass around his hot dick. Laying next to the still highly unconscious Vulcan, Jim began to drag his sharp nails up and down Spock's still highly nude body. He left marks to be sure, but they would heal within time.

"What I have planned for you later will be much worse, my _darling_ Vulcan."

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been weirdly tired, summer homework's a bitch and I've not been quite sure how to write this chapter, but I got it done. YAY! I promise to try to write more.

**Please Review. I love all the feedback you guys give me.**

Next chapter's probably going to be either what Dr. McCoy's been up to, or more of Jim and Spock.

Telepathic Love over and out.


End file.
